Chimei-Tekina
by InsaneLoveWriter
Summary: Follow along the life of Mei as she adapts to having someone being there for her and someone to talk to. How she gets a family after not really having one and discovering her origins.


**Disclaimer:** _I do NOT own TMNTs or anything from the actualy series/films or comics. I own just my OC._

* * *

><p>It was raining and she sat in the cover of a box. Red Headphones over her ear holes, blocking out the sounds of thunder and she had her eyes closed so that she can distract herself. Athletic tape was wrapped from her palms all the way to her elbows and from her feet up to her knees, toes not wrapped. Along the left side of her body were odd markings that traveled along her head, over her left eye, along her neck and left shoulder, left arm and down her left leg. Under her right eye were three turquoises bar-like marks The dark rings under her eyes were a defining feature.<p>

"Rain rain go away..." She mumbled to herself, her voice a Guy-like Alto/tenor.(_Her voice is that of Rainbow Dash's voice in MlP:FiM._) the child song filling her headphones, drowning out the rain. "Come again another day...Little Johnny wants to play...Rain rain go away..." Her lime-green skin was moist with droplets gathering from all the moisture in the air. Her long tail curled around her thigh idly as her pale blue-green shell had a sheen over it as water seeped through the box slowly and dripped on it. A white symbol was painted upon the shell as she hummed the nursery rhyme over and over. Her plastron being a pale milky green with two symbols inked on the upper left side and little chip mid way on the left.

The screech of tires nearby brought her out of her mind and soon she could make out the form of thugs stepping into the alley. She shuffled back further into the box, her pale red-hue eyes studying the figures immensely. Her small form made it easy to stay out of sight. She watched them stand around, only partially bothered by the rain, seemingly waiting for someone. Then a lady came out from the shadows and she was dressed in a black business suit and heels.

"Have you brought the package?" She wasted no time in greetings. The leader of the thugs, possibly, stepped forward, holding a sliver briefcase.

"We got it..." He said gruffly then smirked. "Where's the money, tots?" The lady steeled her expression before another man, dressed in a suit stepped out with a black briefcase. "Open it." The lady looked to her partner and nodded. The man opened the briefcase and showed the stacks of hundreds stacked inside. She had this feeling build up in her that this exchange was not good. And soon another feeling shifted in and she couldn't stop herself from running out of her box to the group just as the briefcases were being exchanged. Her right eye gave a flash as her vision turned into a computer simmulation and she instantly kicked the briefcase out of their hands. Wasting no time she leaped over a thug that was making a grab for her while narrowly dodging the punch of another. Using her momentum she jumped off the arm of the large thug before soaring and grabbing the briefcases. The markings on her left leg glowled slightly before she placed her left foot on the wall and continued herself, running up the wall. Landing on the roof she steady herself before giving a whoot.

"I did it!" She cheered before nearly stumbling back as what looked like copies of the lady's partner landed in front of her with futuristic looking guns. "Uhhh..." She turned as the markings on her left leg glowed more this time "Gotta bounce!" Pushing down on her left leg she leaped to the next roof and was careful to land on her left leg first. "Gotta move, gotta move, gotta move!" She chanted to herself as she kept on leaping from roof top to roof top, avoiding the shots being made at her. "Gyah!" She called out in pain as a shot actually managed to hit her in her left leg in mid jump. "Wha!" She landed on her right leg and yelped in pain at the impact. "Oowww...!" She whined before pushing herself up and holding the briefcases square against her chest.

"The one that has taken the item of which the Kraang is in need of has been stopped. What must the Kraang do to the one that has taken the item of which the Kraang?" She shut her eyes awaiting her doom. Hoping someone must have heard the commotion but in this rain she doubted.

"Not today Kraang!" A voice cried out and instantly there was shots fired and sound of metal being cut and sparks lightly in the mix. She had her eyes closed and waited for it all to pass, hugging the briefcases like a lifeline. It went on for a few minutes then there was collective screatches and scutling sounds.

"You know, those things are just nasty..."

"Yeah Yeah Mikey, we know."

"But man did we kick their alien butts!"

"Are you okay?" Her eyes snapped open as she was staring into concerned and calming deep blue eyes. And also the fact that she was like him, a turtle.

"Hey she's like us!" She eyes darted over to the other that was with a orange bandanna while the deep blue eyed one had a blue one.

"Stop acting stupid Mikey. We can see that." The one with a red one and slightly chipped plastron smacked the orange one, Mikey upside the head.

"Guys not helping." She looked over to the purple bandanna who seemed to be slightly taller than the others and had a gap between his teeth. It was a cute gap though.

"You're...you're turtles..." She said it more to herself that them.

"Uhh..." The blue one looked concerned before speaking slowly. "Yes we are...and so are you...Are you alright?" She focused on him before nodding.

"Uh-hu...I didn't think I would find anyone else though..." She said as he vision settled back to normal, gone were the computer info from her vision. "But man am I..." She yawns slightly and rubs her eyes. " Exhausted..." She felt the briefcases being removed from her and she was picked up. She simply curled up and closed her eyes, falling a sleep lightly.

"We need to take her back to Master splinter. Ow!"

"Duh shell for brains what you think we going to leave her out here? It's rainnin'." And she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Slowly she blinked eyes eyes awake and found that 1; she was out of the rain, 2; someplace warm and soft, and 3; with a blanket. Sitting up she looked around to see the blue one was meditating off to the side, the orange one was playing something on the large screen while the red one was feeding a small turtle in the other room, that she could see from her angle.<p>

"Ah I see our guest is awake." A deep wise voice grabbed her attention and she turned around and looked to see a tall Rat dressed in maroon kimono and has dark brown fur with black and white markings. His deep brown eyes looked welcoming to her as they were soft. She stood up and took in his form, her mind subconsciously running a scan over him and staring it away.

"Wow...You're a tall one..." She didn't want to say rat because it just didn't feel right to call someone like him a rat. He gave a chuckle and dipped his head.

"I know..."

"Hi!" She nearly fell backwards as the orange one popped up right in front of her. Stumbling she was on the edge of the couch before she quickly steadied herself and hugged the back of the couch like her life depended on it.

"Michelangelo, do not scare our guest!" The tall wise figure scolded lightly. The orange one looked sheepish before turning to her and smiling.

"Sorry about that, I was just so excited to see someone who's like us! And not trying to kill us." She stated it in a tone that she just had to laugh softly. "Anyways I'm Mikey, short for Michelangelo." He said enthusiastically. Then he pointed to the tall wise figure. "This is Our father, Master Splinter." She bowed to the master and received one in return. "These are my brothers, Leo the leader, Donnie the brains and Raph the muscle-head."

"What was that shell for brains?" Mikey ducked out of the way from a tackle and ran laughing as the red one, Raph chased after him. She studued them and laugh at the antics.

"Well, now that you know our names...What's your name?" She looked to the blue one, Leo. She looked thoughtful before grinning.

"Chimei-Tekina." It went so quiet you could here a pin drop. She was confused by this. "What is it?"

"Little one...Are you aware of the meaning of that name?" Master Splinter asked carefully. She blinked and furrowed brows in thought.

"Uhhh...no, why? Is it a bad thing?!" She was gripped by a new panic that her name was probably a horrible one.

"Not entirely...but judging by your reaction you don't know the meaning behind your naming." Donnie said carefully. She turned to him before plopping down and sit on the couch.

"Well...It was what was on my tag when I woke up..." To prove this she reached into the space in her shell and pulled out a crunched up paper that had a string attached and handed it to Master Splinter, who stood directly behind her. He took the paper, unwrapped it and straightened it out. And true to her words there stood Chimei-Tekina. "What...uhmmm...What does it mean?" She asked unsure if she wants to know. then shook her head quickly. "N-Never mind, I don't want to know...but I like how it sounds..." SHe smiled before closing her eyes and pronouncing it syllable for syllable. "Chimei-Tekina. Chimei...Mei! You can call me Mei!" She said happily as she looked up to Master Splinter. He gave her a smile and nods.

"Very well then Mei..." She smiled, having a good feeling deep down.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoop Whoop, what do you think? This story is mostly going to follow the life of Chimei-Tekina, my OC. Sorry if my description of her stinks but look to the story's cover image to have a look at her ^^ I drew it just and syi. ^^;<strong>

**How old is she? 9. She's shorter than Mikey and really I just wanna see a little turtle sibling running about, even though there is something behind Mei, that gives her those markings and abilities. What it is? We'll have to see. X3 **

**Reviews please~! **


End file.
